guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Luvers-for-ever
We encourage activeness in the Guild. A good sense of humor, comradeship, patience, fair grasp of English and preferably level 20 and above. Applicants should have friendly manner, have a strong sense of loyalty to the guild and have a desire to empower him/herself, as well as the guild! Introduction History was founded by Cidneys on the 30th of May 2008 on the server Rosal! The Council The Council are the most powerful people in the Guild in terms of rights! The Council is made up of 2 members! Cidney (Leader), Kool-aidguy! The Council may be contacted for any questions & queries about the Guild, whether your a Guild member or not... Guild House NONE AT TIME BEING! Guild Paddock NONE AT TIME BEING! Guild Website NONE AT TIME BEING! Requirements XP Tax Members with sufficient rank are generally allowed to set their own experience tax, but 10% is strongly recommended. Privileged members may adjust their XP tax for special occasions. Members below level 20 will have 5% XP Tax! Perceptor Drops Perceptor drops are guild property. The majority of these are released to all members with perceptor rights for collection at any time. Soon there will be also auctions made from interesting drops as well as free weekly lotteries for fun and special drops. Recruiting Current Level recruiting requirements to join are: * Minimum Level 1''' ('''20 preferred) (The current level recruiting requirements may change in the future) Recruiting Contacts Contact any member of the Guild! All members have the rights to Invite! Rank System There are many ranks and they seem to change regularly with the updates. Some of them are a mystery to us and we have no clue what they are supposed to mean. It appears there are too many to be truly useful or awarded/assigned to every guild member. Promotion is an earned privilege, not a right, and it is not automatic. Rights Only trusted guild members will be given rights. Some guild privileges may be withheld from the low ranking members. Please do not ask for rights! Note: Having a particular rank doesn't mean you will gain rights! Only some of the mentioned ranks will gain rights, i.e. Breeder - Rights involving paddocks. Reserved Ranks * Leader - Cidneys * Second In Command -kool-aidguy * Treasurer - Pick up materials and kamas from the perceptor * Governor - Watches over certain lower ranking departments and helps run them These ranks, as their name implies, are reserved for a few. There can be only one Leader. Loyal followers of Wrath Of The Warriors may be bestowed these ranks! Please do not request these ranks! Support Ranks * Craftsman - The manufacturer of the Guild * Mentor - Often used to train lower leveled members * Breeder - Rights involving paddocks * Merchant - Sells resources/drops from perceptors to support the Guild * Counselor - Members who encourages the others * Reservist - Expected to protect perceptors in battles * Secretary - Rights involving member behaviour (Ban) These ranks are easily obtainable though for some of these ranks an high profession/character level is required as well as trust and activeness. These ranks may be requested! Active Ranks * Diplomat - Helps improve relations with other guilds * Guard - Helps defend perceptors on occasions * Scout - Member used to go to far places in search of something * Apprentice - Members first rank straight after being "On Trial" These ranks are easily obtainable. May be requested! * On Trial - Given to new members Deserter Inactive players will be moved to this rank. Either way, from there it is only a matter of time. We consider inactive as not showing up in the guild for more than 10 days. After 20 days that character is eligible for banishment. Good Bye Occasionally we have to let members go (i.e. Ban) from the Guild. The reasons for this fall into two categories generally but they are not the only reasons. * First, the character was inactive for too long; see above for general guidelines regarding this. * Second, the character was too disruptive, begging or acting in some other unsociable behavior. Consider this before acting in such manner in the Guild's chat. We like our guild chat to be a space where our members connect, hang out, make with the funny comments, and ask for the occasional help. External Links